maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A Football and a Bomb
In School's Out - Forever, Angel and Gazzy are in Anne Walker's yard on a nice Saturday afternoon. Then something explosive happens with our favorite brother and sister duet. Author's note: For the football bomb chemistry, please use your great suspension of disbelief. I'm not exactly sure how to make a bomb out of a football anyway, but we all know Gazzy could. ---- "Catch this!" Gazzy laughed, tossing the American football at Angel. The ball rolled in the air instead of spiraling, landing halfway between him and his sister. "You missed!" Angel said, smiling deviously. "You're not throwing it right. "This is stupid," Gazzy said, walking up to the football and kicking it. It spun, only going about a meter. It'd be better if we just blew it up, Gazzy thought. "That's a good idea," Angel said. "What is?" Gazzy asked. "Blowing it up," Angel prompted. "It'd be a hell of a lot more fun than throwing it." "Hey, you're six. You shouldn't be saying 'hell'," Gazzy said. But a brilliant plan started forming in Gazzy's mind. "We could make it into a bomb!" "Anne Walker probably wouldn't like that very much," Angel said. "To hell with Anne Walker," Gazzy said. "It's Saturday. No school. Besides, she'll never know." "Okay," Angel said. "Let's begin." Gazzy instructed Angel to find some fort of cutting tool to open the football while he went on the lookout for explosive materials. In one of the bars, there was fertilizer. Explosive. Okay, now for something to trigger that, Gazzy thought. He went into the house and found some chlorine bleach. Mission accomplished, Gazzy thought. Now, I need some way for this stuff to not blow up while I'm making the bomb. I'm not going to tell you how he did it. All the parents and chemistry teachers in the world would sue me. But Gazzy met up with Angel in the field where they'd been playing with all their supplies. "Um Angel, you know you didn't have to grab the chainsaw," Gazzy said. "I know, but I wanted to use it. Where do I cut?" she asked innocently. I love my sister, Gazzy thought proudly. "Right along the side here, not the white stitches. I want Max to think it's still a normal football..." The sun was setting by the time Gazzy and Angel wer3 finished with the football bomb. They knew they'd have to go in for dinner soon. "no what?" Angel asked. "Is Max going to throw it at Jeb or something?" "Uh, I'm not completely sure," Gazzy admitted. "My plan only got as far as making the thing." "I know that," Angel said impatiently. "But we smell of bleach and fertilizer and we need a quick explanation." "Let's swim in the pond, and hide it in there!" Gazzy suggested. "I meant nearby, not underwater..." "Terrible, terrible idea. I'm just going to take a shower," Angel decided. "Max will get really pissed if she fins the football." "Hey sis, do I have to remind you of your language?" "Sorry," Angel said, her eyes bright and innocent as ever. "Anyway, we won't let that ruin our fun," Gazzy said. "I've got a better idea. Remember that kind at school, the mean guy? Let's blow up his backpack." "This is designed as a grenade," Angel pointed out. "We'll open it up," Gazzy said. "Let's hook up a remote detonator tomorrow." That night, Gazzy was so excited he couldn't even tell what disastrous thing Anne Walker had cooked up for them. All he could think about was what he was going to do tomorrow, then Monday, when they were going to sneak the football into that jerk's backpack. "Good night, Gazzy," Max said, tucking him in for the night. "Good night, Max," he replied. "You had a good day?" Max asked. "Yeah," Gazzy responded. He did everything he could not to tell Max about the football. "Sweet dreams," Max said. She moved on to Nudge's room. Hey Gazzy, Angel whispered in his mind. Hi Ange, Gazzy thought back. Monday's going to be awesome, she thought. I know, he replied. Can't wait to see the look on his face. What if Max finds out? Angel asked. She won't, Gazzy answered her. I mean, she'll think it's a harmless football. Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate A Football and a Bomb? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:Fanfictions Category:Gazzy and Angel